The present invention generally relates to instruments and methods for application with skeletal disorders, and, in particular relates to instruments and methods for the reduction and stabilization of skeletal fractures.
Fracture reduction and/or stabilization are generally practiced to substantially restore or repair skeletal structures to their pre-fractured state. In practice, materials, such as in-situ curable materials (e.g., bone cements) and/or implants are often used to help stabilize fractured bone. In one clinical procedure known as vertebroplasty, bone cement is injected into a fractured vertebral body to stabilize bone fragments. This and other procedures may also additionally use one or a number of devices for reduction and stabilization of a fracture. For vertebroplasty, a device is used to assist in the formation of a cavity in the vertebra prior to injection of the in-situ curable material. Another device used with some procedures is a bone tamp used to reduce the fracture. To date, however,